1. Field of the Invention The present invention generally relates to connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors provided in each module of plural-module type apparatuses, where the connectors are electrically connected to each other, have been conventionally suggested. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-330805).
In the meantime, in a related art connector, electrical connection between neighboring connectors is made via a socket. Therefore, since a direction in which the connector is connected to a board and a direction in which the connectors are connected to each other are different from each other, it is not easy to arrange the connectors. In particular, in a case where the direction in which the connector is connected to a board and the direction in which the connectors are connected to each other are different at approximately 90 degrees, it is especially not easy to arrange the connectors.